California Girls
by Ashley-S13
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice are sisters. Edward, Emmett and Jazz are brothers. When they meet up in the beach, will it be romance or a full on prank war?  AH. Canon pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I wanted to do another story. It might be a little longer to update though. But I hope you all like it! Here it is.**

**Summary- Bella, Rose and Alice are sisters and their dad, Charlie, buys a beach house in California. It's private and located right on the beach. What they don't know is that The Cullen boys have a beach house down the beach too. Will this be a summer of romance or a summer of pranks? All Human. Bella has more confidence.**

**Chapter 1- Beach House**

**BPOV**

"Girls get down here I need to talk to you." My dad Charlie said.

My dad is rich, he is a famous surgeon in this small town of Forks, Washington. I have two sisters. Alice and Rosalie. Alice was pixie like. She had black hair that went in every which direction and a curvy body. Rose was like a model. She had beautiful blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. With an amazing body too. Now my name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I have brown wavy hair that goes to my shoulders. I have a curvy body, too.

"Yes Daddy?" Alice asked.

"Girls, I bought a new beach house in California and you're staying there for the summer." He said observing our reaction. We all squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Well I didn't think your reaction would be like this. But ok oh and you're leaving tomorrow. So go and pack." As soon as he said that we ran upstairs and started to pack. I was so excited. Beach means hot boys, to stare at all day! Yay! Oh god I'm starting to sound like Alice. Oh well. I was almost finished packing when Alice and Rose came in.

"Isn't this going to be so much fun?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I mean cute boys, sun, water." Rose said dream like.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" I said. We were all in our own world when our cook, Peter, called us for dinner. We raced downstairs, Alice being the winner.

"Ha Ha I won! You guys lost!" She taunted while jumping around.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rose said. We eventually dropped the conversation and ate our lasagna. After we ate we decided to watch Alice In Wonderland. (A/N I know this movie just came out in theaters but pretend that it came out on DVD.)

By the time it was over it was already 9:00pm so we decided to go to bed since we had an early flight. We bid each other goodnight before I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"BELLA!!! WAKE UP! WE ONLY HAVE TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE OUR FLIGHT LEAVES!" Alice screamed while jumping on my bed and me.

"Ok Alice! But why didn't you get me up sooner?" She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I got up without another word. I went and picked out a comfy, cute outfit for the plane trip. It was a pair of skinny jeans, a blue tank top with a juicy couture, gray cardigan overtop. I matched it with some blue bracelets, blue beret and a pair of black converse. (A/N pics on profile) Rose was wearing light gray skinny jeans, a black pair of Jimmy Choos,

I walked down to grab a bite to eat. Peter made bacon, eggs, and sausage. We ate and noticed our car waiting for us. It was to drive us to the airport. Our cars were sent off yesterday. It'd taken a lot of convincing for me to let them ship my baby off. But if there were any scratches, someone would pay.

We got our tickets from the snobby lady behind the counter and boarded our plane. We buckled up and I took out my iPod and listened to it the whole way there. I was awoken by Rose shaking me.

"Bella, wake up. We're here." Rose said quietly. If it was Alice she would have been screaming in my ear to get my ass up.

"Okay Rose, thanks." I said as I stretched.

I walked off of the plane and we went to find our chauffeur. He had all of our bags so we didn't have to search for them. We found him waiting And took us straight to our beach house. We arrived and as soon as I stepped out, I was awestruck. The house was beautiful. It was 2 stories and wooden. It had a lot of glass windows which were gorgeous. We entered the house and loved the inside immediately. It was big and open. All of the floors were wooden except for the living room and the walls were an beige color that matched the carpet. It was fully decorated. We decided to unpack so we brought in our luggage and headed upstairs. All of our bedrooms were upstairs. I found my name on a gold plate on my door like Rose and Alice.

I walked in and did not expect to see it had blue walls, a blue and white bed with hard wood floors. Blue and white filled the room and I loved it. After I unpacked I decided I would see if Alice and Rose wanted to go swimming or more like tanning.

"Hey girls do you want to head down to the beach?" I asked when I got in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Alice jumped up and ran out the door. Rose and I followed behind her as she made her way upstairs.

"Here Rose!" She threw Rose a bathing suit and cover up. "Here Bella!" And she threw me a bathing suit and cover up also. I walked to my bathroom to change I had a black bikini with splatter paint on mine. As for my cover up it was a shredded tube top with boyfriend shorts and a pair of flip flops. I walked out and saw Rosa and Alice at the end of the steps.

Alice was wearing a zebra stripped bikini with blue sweetheart buffalo tube top, boyfriend shorts and flip flops. Rose had close to the same as ours. It was a multi-colored zebra stripped bikini, boyfriend shorts and flip flops.

"Alright let's go!" Rose said as she walked out the door.

We had made it to the beach only to see 3 really hot guys playing volleyball.

"Hey wanna make them drool a little?" Alice asked, smirking. She knew what we were thinking and set our stuff down.

"Okay let's take our cover-ups off and stick them in the bag after we walk down and sick our stuff down plus bend over; butt toward them. Then Bella will ask if Rose can put some lotion on her back. Bella will lay down and Rose will put on the lotion very slowly." Alice explained the whole plan to us. We completed Phase 1, which was to take our cover-ups off.

Well it's now or never……..We walked past them ignoring them and bent over to put our stuff down. Little did I know that this plan would change our lives forever.

* * *

EPOV

"Emmett come on! Mom and Dad need to see all three of us." I shouted up the stairs at Emmett. Mom and Dad are sending us to the beach house and need to tell us good bye.

"I'm coming. Don't get your granny panties in a twist." He was always cracking jokes. He came running down the stairs and grabbed Mom and Dad in a big bear hug. If I forgot to tell you before Emmett is huge. Like body builder huge but he was a big teddy bear once you got to know him.

"Bye Mom and Dad." I said as I hugged them both.

"Bye sweetie." Mom said. I headed out to my Volvo as Jasper was saying good bye to them. We were driving to the beach house. It was about 5 hours away and with Emmett coming with you it would seem like forever. They hopped in the Volvo and we left.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked from the back. He was still sulking from losing rock-paper-scissors against Jasper on who got to ride shotgun.

"Not yet Emmett. Be patient." I said annoyed.

*** 15 Minutes Later ***

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked for the umpteenth time.

"NO! No shut up Em!" I yelled. It was getting very frustrating.

Finally after what felt like days we arrived at the beach house. We carried our bags in and unpacked.

"Hey you guys wanna go play volley ball on the beach?" Jasper asked after we were finished.

"Yeah let's go." I said.

"Hell yeah!!" Em boomed. He really needs to learn to whisper or at least talk at a normal tone.

We changed into our swim trunks and headed to the beach with our equipment. We set up the net and were in the middle of playing our game when three pret-no gorgeous ladies came walking past us with out a second glance. There was a short pixie like one with spiky hair, a blonde one that had legs that went on for miles. But the last one really caught my eye. She was a brunette slender, long legs and a beautiful body.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." We all said. Then to make it all worse they bent over asses towards us and gosh darn it, it was the most beautiful ass I have ever seen. Emmett was staring at the blonde one and Jasper at the pixie like one. Good now that we have that established.

What I didn't expect was what they did next.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I suck cause I Haven't updated for like ever. So here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

**Time to get this plan on way. We bent over to put all of our stuff down. I could feel their eyes on us as we did so. The next step in our plan was the lotion.**

"**Hey Bella do need some lotion?" Rose asked.**

"**Yeah I do actually. Could you put in on?"**

"**Of course." She said and grabbed the lotion out of her bag.**

**She lathered some on my back and started rubbing it in. Alice got some and started rubbing it on her legs. I could still feel their eyes on me. I decided to play it up a bit. So when she rubbed it in harder I moaned. She knew what I was doing so she played along.**

"**Oh god! That feels so good!" I moaned again.**

"**Okay B. You're done. Let's go swimming." She said.**

"**Alright." We all headed off to the water and when we were in there we started splashing each other. We were having so much fun we didn't notice the time.**

"**Oh my god! It's already 4 and we're going out to dinner. Come on we need to go get ready!" Alice squealed.**

**We all ran to the house and started on our showers. We did our normal schedule…shower, hair, make-up, dresses.**

"**Okay I'm done now for our hair." Alice said.**

**We finished on record time and went to pick out our outfits. Alice's was a yellow racer back cami and a pair of shorts. She also had a pair of gladiator sandals. Rose was wearing a v neck tank and shorts with gladiator sandals as well. My outfit was a pair of shorts and a tank top that had a blue flower and smaller white ones around it with gladiator sandals.**

**We decided to go to a quiet place on the beach side. It was a small little restaurant called "SeaSide." It was actually really cute. It was cozy but at the same time made you feel like you were at the seashore. **

**The waiter came up. "What could I get you lovely ladies to eat tonight?" **

"**I'll have the Chicken and Shrimp Parmesan." I said.**

"**Give me, Grilled Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo." Rose said.**

" **And I'll have Seafood Pasta." Alice said.**

"**Okay and what would you like to drink?" He asked.**

"**We'll all have cokes." Alice spoke for all of us.**

"**So I was thinking maybe we could go shopping sometime." Rose suggested.**

"**Yeah that's sounds like a good idea!" I exclaimed.**

"**Oh my god!" Alice scream whispered. We looked at her like she was crazy. What is her problem?**

"**Look over there?" She pointed to a table near ours. And the guys from the beach were there. Shit! We looked good but why did we have to see them everywhere we went?**

**At that moment the waiter brought out our food and drinks.**

"**Have a great meal ladies." He was nice and didn't try to flirt with us.**

**We finished our meal and left a couple bills on the table after we had gotten our check.**

**After we got back to our beach house. I changed into my pajamas. They were a pair of green shorts with white and blue butterflies and a green tank. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. And then headed downstairs.**

**Rose had a pair of green and blue flowered shorts and a blue tank. Alice was in an orange tank with a pair of gray striped shorts.**

"**hey how bout we watch a movie?" I asked. We all agreed and I picked out Dear John. It was my favorite movie. **

"**Channing Tatum is so hot!" I gushed. He is I mean abs and muscles galore it's hard not to drool.**

***1 hour later***

**I was crying because it was at the part where his dad died. I always cried at this part. Shortly after the movie had ended. I was exhausted and went to bed after saying goodnight to Alice and Rose.**

**I slipped into a dreamless sleep.**

"**BELLA WAKE UP! COME ON WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TODAY!"**

**She jumped on my bed and then on me. I fell out of bed and hit my head.**

"**Ow." I mumbled while the stupid pixie just laughed.**

**I kicked her out and got a shower. I turned on the water and washed myself off really good with my Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash. And lathered my strawberry shampoo into my thick wet hair.**

**I hopped out and picked out an outfit. It was a blue tank top with a gray cardigan over and blue, gray, and white checked shorts. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some pancakes. **

**I noticed Rose was wearing a blue, green, and yellow plaid shorts with blue and yellow tank tops. Alice was wearing gray and white plaid shorts with gray and blue tank tops. **

"**Ok let's go for some shopping!" Alice squealed.**

**We headed out and I screamed with them about whose car to take, I won. I hopped in my Black, sleek Mercedes. We sped off and turned up the radio full blast. We were singing Today was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift when we got to the mall. When we got there the last thing we expected was to see him here. **


End file.
